Transformers in Disney
by XxCraz
Summary: Listening to Disney songs and with TFA in mind this collection of parody/crack scenes was born. Read as the Animated cast and OCs are thrown into different songs and scenes from Disney. -Ideas are welcomed- -I do not own anything- -Beware of possible OOCness-
1. Savages

**Here we are the first parody scene. Note all I own are any OCs mentioned. In this that would be Wildclaw and Chromedust. This scene is from Disney's Pocahontas.**

**Summary: War is inevitable between the Autobots and Decepticons. The capture and to be execution of a Con would be the very thing to spark the fight.**

**Yeah, that's a crappy summary. Well enjoy!**

* * *

The Decepticon scout ran as fast as he could back to the base not caring to transform into his vehicle mode. He was still so frantic by the earlier events. The young scout was just patrolling the walls as ordered when he saw Wildclaw leaving. It seemed odd since no one left the area at night. Deciding to follow he found the older con in neutral territory where a dojo stands. The area was one he never saw before and well hidden. Then an Autobot femme came out into the open. To the scout's immense shock and surprise Wildclaw greeted her like a friend…no a loved one.

But the moment between the two forbidden lovers was cut short as another Autobot charged out. He attacked Wildclaw and a struggle began. The femme tried stopping the Autobot but he just shoved her away. Panicked when Wildclaw began losing the fight the scout grabbed his blaster aimed like Wildclaw instructed and then fired. It struck the mech through the chest effectively killing him. Hearing other Autobots coming Wildclaw ordered him to leave. The young Decepticon saw the mech be taken away before he took off running to warn the others.

"Help! Somebody help, help!" the scout yelled running back to the base.

Soon some cons came out as the scout tried cooling his systems down. Standing up the mech was still so frazzled that he spoke to rabidly to be understood.

"Whoa easy, buddy, what is it?" Blackout said.

"It's Wildclaw, they've got him!" He answered practically shouting.

"Who's got him?" Oil Slick asked in alarm as more came out of the base.

"The Autobots!" he answered.

Instantly multiple questions were thrown at the young mech. All of them were shocked to learn that Wildclaw was captured.

"Autobots?"

"Yes, they've captured him, dragged him off!"

"Where'd they take him?"

Swindle poked his head out from the base listening in on the conversation. "How many where there?" Cyclonus asked.

"I don't know, at least a dozen." The Scout answered throwing his arms in the air.

"Those filthy Auto-scum" Lugnut growled.

Swindle was about to run back inside when Starscream grabs him covering his mouth. Starscream smirked evilly, "It's perfect, Swindle. I couldn't have planned this better myself."

"We've got to save him!" A Seeker said. "Wildclaw would do the same for any of us."

"And so we shall." Starscream said with a serious tone.

The Second in Command walked up through the parting Decepticons servos clasped behind his back. "I told you those Autobots can never be trusted. Wildclaw tried to befriend one of them and look what they've done to him. But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack!"

The crowd cheered as Swindle arming Starscream and the seeker began ordering them all.

_**What can you expect**_  
_**From filthy little heathens**_  
_**Here's what you get when races are diverse**_  
_**Their mark's a hellish red**_

_**They're only good when dead**_

_**They're vermin as they said and worse**_

**All:** _**They're savages, savages**_

Starscream, now armed Swindle began tossing weapons to the other Decepticons.

**Starscream:_ Barely even machines_**

**All:_ Savages, Savages_**

**Starscream:_ Drive them to our world_**

_**They're not like you and me**_

_**Which means they must be evil**_

_**We must sound the drums of war**_

They got out their weapons and getting ready to use their powers.

**All:_ They're savages, savages_**

_**Dirty shrieking devils**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

Some carried heavier artillery getting ready for a big battle.

* * *

Back in the main Autobot city, Ultra Magnus stood facing numerous mechs with a serious look. They had lost their best soldier to the Decepticons and it was time to show them the price to be paid.

**Ultra Magnus:_ This is what we feared_**

_**The Cons are demons**_

_**The only thing they feel at all is greed**_

The soldiers were preparing themselves for battle. Many scientists are even arming some bots with newer weapons.

**Wheeljack:_ Beneath that metal hide_**

_**There's emptiness inside**_

**Preceptor:_ I wonder if they even bleed_**

**All:_ They're savages_**

**Ultra Magnus:_ Barely even machines_**

**All:** _**Savages, Savages**_

**Ultra Magnus:_ Killers at the core_**

A Prime: _**They're different from us**_

_**Which means they can't be trusted**_

The Autobots grab their weapons from their subspaces because they will need them right after Wildclaw's execution. It was clear that a battle would break out.

**Ultra Magnus:** _**We must sound the drums of war**_

**All:** _**They're savages, savages**_

_**First we deal with this one**_

_**Then we sound the drums of war**_

* * *

The Autobots sounded their drums while the Deceptions pound drums of their own.

**Cons:** _**Savages, Savages**_

**Blackout:** _**Let's go get a few men**_

**Starscream:** _**Now it's up to you, men**_

* * *

Every bot on both sides have serious faces of anger and hatred inside them. Fierce electric storms thunder over both sides.

**All:** _**Savages, Savages**_

_**Barely even machines**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

The storms collide with a loud clash of thunder and bright flash of lightening. Soon the war will start.

* * *

At the old dojo, Yoketron listens to Chromedust's explanation of what's happening. If she could cry she would be on the verge of tears. Her spark was practically torn into pieces between helping Wildclaw or the Autobots.

"They're going to kill Wildclaw at sunrise, Yoketron." Chromedust finished sadly.

"You have to stop them." Yoketron says.

"I can't." Chromedust said.

"Child, remember in your vision…" Yoketron started.

"I was wrong, Yoketron, I followed the wrong path." She cried wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "I'm so lost."

Her turbo fox looked at her sadly. It looked up at Yoketron when the old master nudged him. Tilting his helm to the dojo the turbo fox ran off digging underneath the building. Grabbing the item he was looking for he gave it to Chromedust. It was the compass Wildclaw had before the fox stole it. Chromedust took it and looked at it.

"The compass?" she looked closely at the spinning arrow. Her optics widen in shock, "The spinning arrow."

"It's the arrow from your vision" Yoketron said.

"I was right. It was pointing to him." Chromedust said with a smile. Soon the arrow began to spin faster just like in her vision. She looked up and saw the sunlight from far away.

"Sunrise!" Chromedust gasped.

"It's not too late, Chromedust" Yoketron exclaimed. "Let those from the Well of Sparks guide you." Chromedust watched the arrow spin faster until it stops, pointing to the direction of the sun. "You have to stop them! You know your path, now follow it."

* * *

As the sun still rose, Starscream and his army are moving towards the Autobot city.

**Starscream: _This will be the day_**

"Let's go, men!" The Second in Command ordered his army following.

* * *

At the city's edge, Ultra Magnus stares at the sunrise.

**Ultra Magnus:_ This will be the morning _**

"Bring out the prisoner!" He orders.

Two Elite Guard members shove Wildclaw out of into the open, with stasis cuffs around his wrists. His life is about to end.

**Autobots:** _**We will see them dying in the dust**_

Chromedust kept racing to save Wildclaw's life before it's too late. She had to make her vision come true.

**Chromedust:** _**I don't know what I can do**_

_**Still I know I've got to try**_

The Decepticons kept marching, getting closer.

**Cons:** _**Now we'll make them pay**_

Chromedust transforms now running toward the site. Meanwhile the Decepticons are moving closer by the minute to the Autobots. Wildclaw is knocked down to his knees in plain view for all of the Cons to see his end.

**Chromedust:** _**Primus, help my feet to fly**_

**All:** _**Now without a warning**_

**Chromedust:_ Mountain help my spark be great_**

**All:** _**Now we leave 'em cold and grey and rust**_

**Chromedust:**_** Spirits of the land and sky**_

**All:** _**It's them or us **_

**Chromedust:** _**Please don't let it be too late **_

**All:** _**They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking**_

_**Savages, Savages **_

_**Demons, devils, kill them**_

_**Savages, savages**_

_**What are waiting for**_

_**Destroy their evil race**_

_**Until there's not a trace left **_

**Chromedust:** _**How loud are the drums of war **_

**All:** _**We will sound the drums of war**_

_**Savages, Savages**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

_**Now we see what comes**_

_**Of trying to be chums**_

_**(Now we sound the drums of) **_

**Chromedust:** _**Is the death of all I love**_

_**Carried in the drumming of **_

Ultra Magnus held up his hammer ready to bash it against Wildclaw's helm. He is going to finish off Wildclaw as his people and the Decepticons arrived on both sides. Chromedust rushes through the crowd and toward Ultra Magnus, almost going to kill Wildclaw.

**All:** _**War!**_

"**NO!**" Chromedust cried throwing herself over Wildclaw's form hugging his helm tightly, blocking Ultra Magnus. The Autobot leader stops and is shocked of what she is doing as Chromedust stared at him, "If you kill him, you have to kill me too!"

"Chromedust, stand back" Ultra Magnus ordered.

"I won't, I love him!" Chromedust said shocking all of them.

* * *

**Any reviews, ideas, or even request are welcome.**


	2. Be Prepared

**For this one I was curious as to what exactly caused the 'Great War' as it's apparently called between the Autobots and Decepticons. I mean Megatron says in his speech about the Autobot oppression, so I looked around. Same with the Decepticons I looked them up taking guesses for who would match what part or moment.**

**(_Decepticons_)**

**Disclaimer: This scene is owned by Disney.**

* * *

Times for all Decepticons became tough for them when Ultra Magnus had recently passed the Decepticon Registration Act. Now they were oppressed and hated. Deep in what would be considered the slums of Cybertron several Decepticons sat in an old Energon mining facility. They were still angry and sore after a failed raid on a small city near Iacon, especially a small group sitting in a rather large processing room.

"Frag, that Ultra Magnus and his stupid registration act" Blackout growled. The mech winced as a medic tried repairing his injuries. "And those stupid Elite Guards, I won't be able to transform for cycles."

Another Decepticon began laughing at his misery.

"It's not funny, Slapper" Blackout said angrily.

Slapper just ignored him and kept laughing.

"Hey, shut up!" Blackout snapped again but Slapper just kept laughing.

Growling Blackout tackles Slapper and they began to fight. A few other Cons began cheering for either mech to win.

"Will you idiots knock it off" Starscream screeched irritated by the noise.

Blackout and Slapper stopped fighting and everyone fell silence.

"Well, he started it!" Blackout snapped kicking Slapper off of him.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're all dangling at the bottom of the social chain." Starscream said walking over to the gathered group.

"Man, I hate dangling." Blackout grumbled.

"If it weren't for those Autobots, we'd be running the joint." Starscream said.

"I hate Autobots!" A Decepticon yelled out.

Soon other Cons began shouting out insults and complaints at the Autobots.

"So pushy!"

"And nosey!"

"And stinky!"

"And, they are **ugly**," All the Decepticons shout laughing.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the above walkway floor. Jumping, they all turned to the source weapons armed. Did the Elite Guard find their hideout? To their relief the intruder was simply Megatron. They immediately lowered their weapons.

"Oh Megatron, it's just you." Blackout said.

"We were afraid it was someone important." Starscream said.

"Yeah, like Ultra Magnus." Slapper added.

"I see." Megatron replied sarcastically.

"Now that's power." Blackout smirked.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder." A rather small Decepticon said.

Grinning Starscream says "Ultra Magnus!"

The Con shudders making Blackout grin and say "Do it again."

Starscream says 'Ultra Magnus' over and over again making the Con shudder repeatedly until he falls to the floor.

"Oh, it tinkles me!" Starscream and Blackout laugh, as Slapper laughed too.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Megatron groaned rubbing the side of his helm.

"Not you, Megatron; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal," said Blackout.

"Charmed." Megatron rolled his optics.

"Oh, I like that. He's not Magnus or Elite, but he's still so proper." A Decepticon said.

"Hey, did you bring us anything, Megatron, old buddy, old pal?" Another asked eagerly.

Rolling his optics again Megatron steps to the side showing a few large crates.

"I don't think you really deserve these," he states slowly pushing them to the edge. The Decepticons watch eagerly waiting for them to drop, "I practically gift-wrapped that pathetic city. And you couldn't even take it over."

With a final shove the crates hit the ground instantly breaking open, their contents spilling out. The Decepticons instantly jumped the crates grabbing what they could get their servos on.

"Well you know, it wasn't exactly defenseless, Megatron." Starscream said as he pulled out an interesting weapon.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do? Kill the Autobots" Blackout asked swallowing a mouthful of energon.

Megatron smirked evilly confusing the Decepticons as he sneers, "Precisely."

Jumping down from the cat-bot walk the Cons below scattered as Megatron landed. An empty energon cube was crushed beneath his pede. Blackout stumbled and fell creating a shockwave that brought the old machinery online.

**Megatron: _I know that your powers retention_**

_**Are as wet as Spittor's insides**_

_**But thick as you are, pay attention**_

Megatron swats an empty cube away from Lugnut. The behemoth stands at attention and salutes the mech.

_**My words are a matter of pride**_

_**It's clear from you vacant expressions**_

_**The lights are not all upstairs**_

To emphasis his point Megatron waved a servo in front of Lugnut's face. The Con hardly even flinches only reacting moments later.

_**But we're talking ranks and successions**_

Starscream and Blackout laugh at the mech's delayed reaction until Megatron leaps at them.

_**Even you can't be caught unawares**_

Starscream and Blackout both jump falling backwards and down an elevator shaft screaming.

_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**_

_**Be prepared for sensational news**_

_**A shining new era**_

_**Is tiptoeing nearer**_

Groaning after the fall and having climbed back up Starscream glares at the mech asking, "_**And where do we feature?**_"

Megatron grabs Starscream's wing pulling him up answering, "_**Just listen to teacher**_" before letting it go. Starscream rubs the dent with a frown.

_**I know it sounds sordid**_

_**But you'll be rewarded**_

_**When at last I have given I dues**_

_**And injustice deliciously squared**_

Back up on the cat-bot walk Megatron kicks Slapper from behind, knocking him into an old pile of scrap.

_**Be prepared!**_

The three emerge from the scrap piles with metal sticking to them like a secondary armor. "Yeah, be prepared, of course we'll be prepared…for what?" Blackout asked.

"For the death of Ultra Magnus" Megatron answered his voice booming through the building.

"Why, does he have a virus?" Blackout asked having climbed back up to the Con's level.

"No, fool, we're going to kill him" Megatron says grabbing him by the neck. Then he drops him with a predatory smirk, "And his Primes too."

Blackout hit the ground scrap flying everywhere. All the Decepticons grinned at the thought of not having to deal with a Magnus or the Elite Guard.

"Great idea! Who needs a Magnus?" One of them exclaims.

Then they all began chanting "No Magnus, no Magnus! La-la-la-la-la-la"

"Idiots, there will be a Magnus!" Megatron yelled.

"Hey, but you said…" Blackout said.

"I will be Magnus" Megatron roars voice echoing again. "Stick with me and you'll never be oppressed, again!"

Flames start shooting out of the machinery as they over heat creating sinister shadows on the walls.

"Yeah, all right, long live the Magnus!" Starscream, Blackout, Lugnut, and Slapper cheer.

As the flames grow, more Decepticons appear as they all shout, "Long live the Magnus! Long live the Magnus!"

Soon Megatron's army is gathered and the leader is sitting upon a makeshift throne with a fake Magnus hammer. Below the cons have their weapons drawn and are marching across the floor in perfect sync.

**Decepticons: _It's great that we'll soon be connected_**

_**With a Magnus who'll be all-time adored**_

**Megatron:** _**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**_

_**To take certain duties on board**_

Megatron then makes a motion of slicing across his neck with a smirk.

_**The future is littered with prizes**_

_**And though I'm the main addressee**_

_**The point that I must emphasize is**_

Megatron jumps down landing before a singled out con that looks pitiful compared to the rest.

_**You won't get a bit without me!**_

The fire grows larger as the factory begins to crumble. A large crack forms below the small Decepticon making him slip and fall to the fiery section below. Despite the destruction around them the Cons joined in with their leader.

_**So prepare for the coup of the century**_

_**(Oooh!)**_

_**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**_

_**(Oooh! La! La! La!)**_

_**Meticulous planning**_

_**(We'll have fuel!)**_

_**Tenacity spanning**_

_**(Lots of fuel)**_

_**Decades of denial**_

_**(We repeat)**_

_**Is simply why I'll**_

_**(Endless glory)**_

_**Be Magnus undisputed**_

_**(Aaaaaah!)**_

_**Respected, saluted**_

_**(Aaaaaah!)**_

_**And seen for the wonder I am**_

_**(Aaaaaah!)**_

_**Yes, my blades and ambitions are bared**_

_**Be prepared!**_

Starscream, Cyclonus, and Lugnut appear from the flames looking very fierce and terrifying.

**All: _Yes, our blades and ambitions are bared_**

As the factory fell around them Megatron now stood at the highest part with the Decepticons standing all around.

_**Be prepared!**_

Megatron and the Decepticons laughed evilly their voices echoing far and wide. They were ready to kill Ultra Magnus, the Elite Guard, and take over Cybertron to make Megatron the new Magnus.

* * *

**And then the war form Cybertron began.**

**Sorry couldn't resist well that all I have for now.**


End file.
